


Off World

by OrchidPeach560 (Miss_Webb)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Super Soldier Serum, Teleportation, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, hydra reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/OrchidPeach560
Summary: You are from a world where Hydra has taken over and you’re one of their top soldiers, enhanced in a perfected serum by Zola. Captain America and The Winter soldier work side by side with you. You’re closer than family. An explosion mixed with your abilities ends up with you knocked into a world where Hydra's been taken down twice, Steve and Bucky have never met you, and the Avengers are all alive.You want more than anything to get home.





	1. Spiders

It’s sticky hot in the apartment. You sigh, because your body is already hotter than normal. In winter you don’t usually have to wear a jacket because you run hot.

You kick the blankets off yourself and sigh angrily. Climbing out of bed, you go to the far wall, pulling the window open, trying to feel for wind. There’s barely any, and it’s hotter outside than it is in your room. So, you groan, shoving it closed.

Bucky’s in the kitchen cooking, you can hear the sizzle of grease, and him humming that stupid song. There’s a slight rustling of paper and you know it’s Steve reading the newspaper again. Pull on your uniform and head out of the room, sniffing hard as the smell of bacon hits your nose full force.

“Why is it so hot in here?” You groan, snatching a slice of bacon from the plate he has set out.

“it’s called summer, one of the four seasons we humans on earth experience in a year.” Bucky replies, grabbing one of his own and eating it.

“Ha, ha smartass.” You chew. “I mean why didn’t any of you project zeros think to turn the air conditioning on.”

Bucky shrugs. “it’s not that hot, the fans on.” You grab another slice of bacon and roll your eyes.

“I run hotter than both of you and you know it.” You stand, going over to the thermostat setting the temperature down twenty degrees and leaned over the vent as the cold air burst through. “Thank Zola, I can breathe!” Steve walks over from the living room, newspaper under his arm, and you chuckle quietly thinking about how he looks like a dad who just got out the bathroom. It’s the beard, it makes him look older.

You secretly love it- and by secretly you mean the literal opposite.

“Hey, Papa Bear.” You prop yourself up against the wall letting the vent push air right to your face. “I expect Bucky to be a thoughtless asshole, but your betrayal hurts.”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, sometimes I still forget.”

“Thoughtless heathens, both of you.” You scuff, facing the vent dramatically. He laughs, tucking his hands into the crook of your neck. His hands are always cold. At least to you. Everyone knows he runs a little hotter than the average human, so does Bucky. But ever since the fall in the 1940’s, he’s had bad circulation, leaving his hands and feet cold. It’s like icicles, but very much appreciated.

“Forgive me?”

“Give me foot rubs while Bucky feeds me bacon and yeah.”

“I’m not feeding you bacon unless that forgiveness goes for me too.” Bucky comments from the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah fine.” You wave your hand, smiling. Then you walk over to the kitchen counter and hop up on it. You dragged Steve along with you, holding his hands to your shoulders. Bucky slides over, handing you a slice of bacon. You take it.

“I would say you guys are too good to me, but you’re forgetful assholes sometimes, so I’d say it’s pretty balanced.”

Steve chuckles and the movement vibrates through his hands, and it tickles a little.

“So, what’s the plan for today boys?”

“It’s hot, so, going to get some ice-cream sounds good.” Bucky shrugs, you nod. Sounds like a good plan. Then you guys could watch some movies. “That or head to that new amusement park. That’d be good.” Bucky muses aloud.

The sudden alarm ringing blaring in your cellphones and on the T.V pull you out of your head. Bucky immediately turns off the stove throwing the pan into the sink and looks out the far window.

“How far?” Steve asks. Bucky squints his eye, you can actually hear the machine working in his cornea. A tiny whir of zoom.

“It’s the lab on Channel. They’ve released the decontamination gas.”

“What color?” You ask.

“Code green.”

“Dammit, that means a lab escape.”

“What does the lab on Channel have?”

You think hard about it for a moment. You’ve got all of them on this side of the hemisphere memorized, and oh shit.

“It’s the spiders.” You groan wiping your face. “The damn spiders escaped!”

Steve sighs because he’s not exactly a fan of them either. “They released the gas, we have to go, the soldiers can’t.”

“Fine, but when we’re done, I’m going to tear those scientists a new one.” You sigh, reaching for your bow and quiver of arrows. “Grab your shit let’s go!” You huff. Steve comes back with his shield and Bucky with his sniper. You pull your knives off the dining room table and step in front of the guys. “Got your stuff?”

They both nod, and your wrap your bow around yourself sticking your knives in their sheaths. Then you place your hands on each of their shoulders and concentrate on Channel street. You focus hard, and then the feeling of warmth washes over you. The warmth spreads, and the alarming blares get louder. You teleport the three of you to the street, and you’re surrounded by smoke and glaring neon green lights.

“I can’t see shit.” You hiss into the air.

“Sucks to suck, number two.” Bucky grins. “I can. Shoulda got the upgrade.”

You mumble about shoving the upgrade up his ass, but he ignores it eyes zooming again, seeing past the particles of smoke, he can see large movements in the distance.

“They’re bigger than last time.” He huffs. “What are they giving these damn things? Steroids?”

“That and some hulk gamma.” You chuckle. “Where are they?”

“There’s twelve of ‘em. Six of them went up the wall, they’re going towards the tall buildings.

“Well, I guess that’s me then.” You sigh. “You two handling the ones down here?” 

They both nod and you look towards the sky. You can see a massive leg step away and damn, this is going to suck big time. You focus on the top of the roof, warmth washes through and you’re there. Two spiders have already reached the top and one does this horrible screech at you, then lunges. You shove out of the way, nearly dodging it.

“So very aggressive.” You mumble. “And very big.” Your knives aren’t enough to kill them this time, not unless you hit just the right spot. Your arrows may not be enough either. Not that you’re sure you’d be able to draw your bow quick enough anyway. They move fast for their size. As the second one lunges at you, you run toward it, dropping down at the last second, kicking a leg forward full force colliding with one of the spider’s front legs. There’s a large snap, and the leg breaks clean off.

The screech it lets out is painful to your ears but you steady yourself, standing quickly, reaching another leg, and pulling it off with your hands. You grimace at the feel of it and toss it to the side. The spider lopsided and collapses struggling to stand. The other takes the moment to lunge at you, so you drop rolling under and ending up behind it. Apparently, that was a mistake because before you can recover a web is being shot at you, sticking to your right arm and face. You lose your balance and scream as it burns your skin.

You run back, as the spider lunges at you again, and you struggle to rip the web from your skin, but it’s too thick and it burns. You squint through the pain, and use your left arm, calling the daggers to your hand, throwing one right in the eye of the spider lunging, and then using the second to cut at the web. Once you’re free, you take the knife and you run right under the spider and throw it straight through with all the force you have. You step out of the way as it bleeds and collapses, dead.

“That’s one way to kill ‘em.” You surmised.

The other spider had finally gained some balance with two legs down and you sighed. “Just give up already.” You kicked it hard, and it went tumbling down the side of the building to the ground. You looked over the edge and splat. Dropping fifty stories will do that. You looked up to the building across the way, it’s the lab, the smoke thick there, but still, you saw two other spiders making their way up. You teleported over, and quickly realize that it’s a big mistake.

Two spiders had already been at the top, webbing the entire roof of the building and your entire leg gets caught in the web. You feel your leg burning through the fabric of your pants and you groan in pain. You pull free and step back, only landing in another part of the web.

“Fuck.” You curse as the sting sets in deep, and two of the spiders’ lunge at you in the same movement. Teleporting now would only make things worse for you, so you do the first thing that comes to mind.

You slam the concrete brick of the building. It cracks under your hands, and you feel your skin break, but the burn in your legs hurts more, so you slam once more, and the foundation gives, dropping you and the spiders into the building.

One of them gets crushed in the process, the other runs down the hall.

“You’re going to make me chase you now?” You sigh, thankful for the break, your pants feel wet on the inside, and you know it’s because you’re bleeding pretty badly. You can feel it as you stand dizziness coming over you.

You breathe, leaned against the wall a moment and you listen. You hear the spiders’ wet steps as it makes its way down the hall, but you hear something else. More. A lot more. There must be hundreds of them from the sound of it. If they are all the same size and get loose in the city, it’d be a disaster. You teleport down to the street and find Steve.

He's just smashing a spider with his shield when you catch up.

“Hey, there’s way too many in there. If they get loose. They might blow New York.” You say, Steve sighs, looking winded.

“They’re still in the building?”

“Yeah, basement floor.”

“You wanna blow it?”

“Yeah.” You nod, knowing your body is tilting slightly, and blood begins to seep into your socks.

“Are you sure you can? You look like you need a break.”

“I’ll take it after. While you rub my feet and Bucky makes more bacon.” You smile.

“Okay, it’s a deal. Be careful. Bucky and I’ll round up the last of them out here. Make sure none get away.”

“Aye aye.” You salute, teleporting back into the building. Once inside you look for anything explosive and flammable. You open cabinets taking any and all liquids and poring them on the floors.  You drop several glass jars down the stairwell considering that’s the only way in and out with the power off. There are several gas tanks lining the walls on several floors, you open them all, giving a horrible stink to the air in the building.

You go to the lowest floor of the building without actually going into the basement, because you’d rather not under any circumstance be surrounded by hundreds of acid web shooting spiders at the same time. You’re pulling your lighter out of your pocket when you hear a slow movement above you.

You don’t even have to look to know. What else would this be if it wasn’t a spider conveniently placed above you just when you were about to get this done? You quickly side step out of the way, giving yourself some distance before you look up at it.

This one doesn’t just lunge like the rest it’s waiting, thinking. Which worries you a little. It might be lagging because of the strong chemicals pumping in the air and pooling on the ground. Beneath the floor, you can hear other spiders moving their ways up the stairwell walls. It’s now or never because you’re not going to be able to fight another few of these, your body needs to heal and the smell of ammonia and gas is starting to get you as well.

You take another small step back, you need to time this just right. Set the lighter off and then teleport out of there. You make it a second off and you’ll be burnt to bits with the rest of the building.  The spider moves slightly, and you flinch expecting it to lunge, but it doesn’t inside you feel something wet land on your arm. You think it’s venom of some sort. But for some reason it doesn’t burn like the web, instead, your fingers start to tingle and go numb.

“No, no, no.” It must be some kind of paralytic. The numbing spreads and you know it’s only a matter of time before it wears off, but you don’t have long before the spiders start escaping. It doesn’t help that spider decides to lunge now. You drop back and flick the lighter. Thinking of Steve down on the street and you teleport, but not before a sharp pain stabs into your side.

You land heavy on the street, entire arm numb now. You open your eyes and the spider is right on top of you. Its leg stabbed into your abdomen. You use your good arm pushing yourself up forcefully, cracking the spider's arm with your movements and rolling off to the side. The numbness spreads to your shoulder and you can feel the tickle of it at your neck. Your vision blurs- it’s the blood loss, you’ve got a hole in your freaking side, and your shirt sticks to you with the blood.

The spider’s lunging at you when pass out. The last thing you see is some idiot in a red suit swoop down and land on the spider.

 

 


	2. Tony Stark

The day had started slow and normal. What was Steve to expect? It was a Sunday. Yesterday had been movie night, which either led to complete comfort and chill across the Avengers or utter chaos. Last night was utter chaos. Tony had come late, and of course, everyone moaned and groaned because they had a policy about not starting the movie until everyone was there. But the complaints stopped when he’d showed Natasha the new upgrades he’d been working on all night. That led to Clint challenging her to a sparring match to test them. Which everyone else was mad about because it only further delayed the movie from being started.

They didn’t end up going to sleep until the sun had begun to peak it’s way up over the horizon.

Even tired Steve had a hard time sleeping while the sun was up. It just felt too disorienting. So he went to the gym for a while, working out until around noon. Then he went to the communal floor of the tower, and sat, reading the paper waiting for the others to finally wake.

That's right about when the alarms started to go off.

“What is it FRIDAY?” Steve asks, instinctively reaching for his shield, but then he remembers he left it on his and Bucky’s floor. The elevator dings down the hall, Tony, Bucky, and Natasha all step out. Natasha fully in gear, Bucky's got his gun and Steve’s shield with him.

“There appears to be a massive burst of radiation downtown.” Friday answers.

“Radiation? From where?” Tony asks.

“I am unable to find a source. Peter is already on site, sending it reports of a large spider, and am injured girl located at the center of it.”

“Large spider?” Natasha asks, lifting a curious eyebrow.

“FRIDAY, can you give us some eyes out there.”

A holographic screen drops down from projectors in the ceiling. They see Peter knelt down next to a girl, who lies unconscious in the street. But their attentions are drawn to the carcass of a spider. Roughly the size of a car.

“Where in the hell did that come from?”

“Sir, I’m picking up concentrated amounts of radiation from both the spider and the girl.”

“Still no signs of the source?”

“No, however, it seems the spread has stopped.”

“Okay then, let's do damage control and figure out what’s going on.” They all nodded and head out.

_

 

There's a beeping going off constantly in your ear feeding your growing headache as you gain consciousness. You blink a few times, trying to steady yourself as your brain catches up with the situation.

Breathing deeply, the smell of sterilizers fills your nose. There's a slight echo in the room from the beeping. Against tile floors. You're about the listen further beyond the walls when you pick up heartbeats and the end of a conversation.

“-immune? How’s that possible?” It's Steve’s voice and you find yourself relaxing instantly.

“I mean there are plenty of ways. You and I are immune- so there are many scientific workarounds.” The man next to him shrugs from the sound of his jacket rustling against the movement of his shoulders.

You squint at the sound of the voice. Looking up in disbelief. Is that Bruce? When did he get back to earth? You move to sit up and are pulled to a stop when your wrist catches painfully on metal. The two are drawn to the noise as you look down at your wrist. Someone cuffed you to the bed? Why?

“Rogers if you wanted to get kinky all you had to do was ask.” Your laugh is cut short when it causes pain to ripple in your side. Meaning you couldn't have been passed out long if you haven’t healed fully.

“Sorry about the restraints ma’am. Just a precaution before we know if your friend or foe.” Steve says walking over. For a moment you think it’s a joke. It's not the first time he's pulled something like this. Forty-five years knowing each other and there's not much you haven't done or seen each other do.  But any response or question you have flies out the window when you see his face.

“No! No!” Steve flinches and so does Bruce. Admittedly you are yelling but for good reason. “Papa Bear!” Sadness drenches your voice with drips of disappointment mixed in. “What happened to your beard?” His face is baby smooth all traces of it gone. This was a tragedy, honestly, your heart broken. “Did they make you shave it for decontamination? Who made you? Are they dead? If so, why didn’t you just kill them before you shaved!?” 

Bruce shook his head and stepped forward. “You should calm down, you’re only going to irritate your wounds.”

You roll your eyes. “No, games over, stop. Who made you cut the beard?” You look to Steve again. It may usually be all fun and games but it took a long time to convince him to grow it out, and it was glorious. Even if a lot of the other Enforcers made fun of it. You loved it with all of your heard and now it’s gone. There’s no way he’s going to grow it back out in the middle of summer, the heats killing you and you don’t have to worry about facial hair getting in the way of things. “Was it Stark? I’m going to kill that rat bastard, he’s been after it since day one!”

You tug your arm again, groaning at the feel of it yank back because of the handcuff. You ball your hand into a fist and twist your wrist pulling full force at the same time snapping the chain and denting the metal of the bed.

That ended with Bruce jumping back, and Steve pulling down his shield aimed protecting himself from you. It’s that moment all the inconsistencies pull into place.

Bruce on earth?

You’re in a medical bay.

Steve’s shaved his beard.

He called you ma’am.

He didn’t know if you were friend or foe.

Now he’s got his shield pointed at you because he didn’t realize you were strong enough to break the handcuff.

Also, his shield is painted an entirely different design, which matches the outfit you just realized he’s wearing. You recognize it, it’s very similar to the one he wore during the war. You’ve only ever seen it in pictures. He had it burned not long after he found Bucky.

 Your first reaction is to sniff hard, searching the room for any smell of magic, you’ve played with illusionists before, if someone’s trying to get in your head they’d need to be pretty powerful to pull this off. Loki’s the only one you know who could make such a great copy of Steve and Bruce, none of your senses are picking up anything off about them. Magic has its own particular smell, just a hint usually, reminding you of static, a slight burn and the hint of chard wood left to linger.

There’s no smell of it anywhere.

“Hey.” You smile slightly raising your hands trying to calm the situation. “I just didn’t like cuffs, don’t need to get all defensive on me.”

“You could’ve asked for the key.” Steve comments, you laugh.

“I guess.” You shrug. Steve steadily lowers his shield but keeping it on arm just in case. Bruce’s shoulders seem to relax, you weren’t really worried about him hulking out, you and the big guy actually get along. Turns out he’s really nice to anyone who encourages the smashing, boy do you encourage smashing. But he’s been gone for months. “So, you really don’t recognize me?”

 “Am I supposed to?”

“Yeah actually.” You start and then look over to Bruce. “Or maybe not. You’re not that recognizable yourself.” Thinking for a moment, you realize the answers you want aren’t probably in this room. “I need to go.”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option at the moment.” You can hear his fingers tighten into a fist behind the shield- a sound you are more than familiar with- as he steps to the left, placing himself between you and the door.

“I wasn’t asking.” You kick the thin blanket off your legs and move over the side of the bed. Bruce takes a cautionary step back, and you sigh considering if you’re going to fight your way out or teleport. While the Hulk doesn’t normally concern you, not being recognized by friends makes you rethink your odds of survival. 

Then again… he keeps backing up. He doesn’t want to hulk out. Which is good for you. Very bad for them. You can take Steve, especially if he doesn’t know what you’re capable of.

“Move Rogers, I’ve got to see a man about a dog.”

“Really?” He asks, his eyebrows furrow in question.

“It’s a saying.” Bruce comments from the side.

The moment Steve’s eyes leave you to look at Bruce you move. Dashing forward with all of your strength, once you’re close enough you spin, using the force to kick- but not at the shield, everyone always goes for the shield- you go for his leg, kicking right at the bend of his knee.

Not waiting to see if it completely takes him down, or if he recovers immediately, you go for the door, shoulder first crashing right through it, not bothering with the handle for the chance of it being locked. You land in the hallway.

You look down both ends quickly, before choosing to go to the right, There’s an elevator and a door to a stairwell. Hearing Steve swear and his footsteps after you only cause you to speed up. Choosing the stairwell, you don’t crash through the door this time. You push it open roughly, then slam it shut behind you, it’s only seconds before Steve comes through that door, so you think fast. Looking up the stairwell you smile, teleporting up about four floors.

You’ve only just steadied yourself when the door slams open. You look over the railing at him and smile meeting his confused gaze as it deepens.

“Slowpoke.” You stick your tongue out, unable to help teasing the man. Even with everything weird going on, he’s still one of your best friends. As he starts making his way up the stairs you go through the door entering what signs say is the third floor. Meaning you must have been in the basement. You can see the difference too, the basement hallway hadn’t any windows. This floor had an entire wall just made from full-length windows.

You look out, trying to get a hold on where you are, and you pause.

It’s New York.

You know New York at its base level. After the explosion in the war, you saw it pick up the pieces and rebuild. You saw the setbacks, the changes, the people. You know New York at its foundation.

Had you not, you would have sworn it was somewhere else. It looks larger. So much livelier. It looks crowded. You smile, taking in the millions of traffic noises, the sounds of arguing, and laughing. So many more people. You almost smile because the world looks healthier from here. That thought makes you stop halfway through the curl of your lips. Because if that's true, then you are very far from home.

Because your New York isn’t healthy.

Your Bruce isn’t on earth.

Your Steve knows who you are.

All of these facts begin to remind you of something Zola told you a long time ago when you had just gotten your serum. Something about the possibilities of jumping through alternate dimensions. Neither he or Stark had an interest in exploring that part of your ability and they decided to shelf that for another time.

You didn’t even believe that there were alternate realities. Other worlds yes. You met Loki and Thor, you’ve seen alien races. But what? A copy of an entire universe? Almost identical to yours with only slight differences? That there could be another you in that universe.

But with everything happening you almost believe.

A sound to your left pulls your attention. You inhale sharply at the man before you, of everything that you’ve seen, this makes you believe.

Tony Stark standing right in front of you.

Your Tony Stark is dead.

You should know, you’re the one who killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just going to drop this here like it hasn't been months since i last updated.....
> 
> Enojy!
> 
> Don't be mad at me!

“Tony…” You breathe his name out, barely sounding above a whisper as your eye go wide. The name feels foreign rolling off your tongue. It’s been so long since you’ve said it. Since you’ve heard it. No one talks about him anymore back home. It’s sad.

“Oh Mr. Stark, that’s her, the woman in the street with the spider.” It’s some kid next to him you hadn’t noticed so started by him. He stands a few inches shorter than Tony. He’s got super fluffy hair and he’s wearing that red suit you barely recognize.

He was the one who jumped down on the spider.

It was a great move, but idiotic. Not that you can blame him if you’re musing about this being another world is true. They might not know the dangers of your world. That spider and you were covered in radiation that would kill anyone if they came into contact with it. In your world, he would have been dead just being on the street.

Or maybe not. That was a high jump. He might be powered.

“You mean the girl who was emitting radiation that was killing anyone around her? The girl I told Cap to keep an eye on in the medical bay so no one dies?”

He and Peter both take steps back, and you can’t blame them. Being in the same room while you’re leaking radiation could still affect them. Usuaully decontamination showers come before going to med bay. With everything going on, that clearly isn't what happened here. 

With perfect timing, Steve decides to bust through the door. You’d almost forgotten about him too with the shock. You smile, moving, placing your back against the wall so you can do your best to keep eyes on both sides of the hall. You weren’t planning on being detained again. This time they surely will find a stronger cuffs, since they know of your strength. Mentally you chide yourself for giving that away, the less they know about you the better, as it gives you an advantage over them.

You may trust your Steve back home. But you can’t trust this one. This entire world is different than what you know it to be. Meaning these people that you love may end up enemies, and you handle your enemies swiftly.

“What part of keeping her in the room did you not understand?” Tony shoots the question to Steve, he and Peter still putting distance between you. 

“She’s stronger than she looks, and a lot faster too.” Steve shrugs. 

“I look plenty strong.” You smile, lifting your arms and flexing. You hold back a laugh as you look at the lack of muscle. Steve walks down the hall, and as he gets closer you give him a warning look. “Hands to yourself, or you might end up on your ass again.”

“Don’t be too sure.” He smiles but stops walking. “It won’t be so easy now that I’m expecting it.”

“You have no idea what to expect.”

_

Taunting Steve is just as fun on this earth as it was on yours. Tony seemed to tolerate it until it looked like the two of you were ready to finally go at it again. He felt like getting actual answers would be more productive, which you agreed with.

“Okay, so are we ready to call bullshit, or are you all really considering this?” Sam asks, you hold back a smile. He’s not that only one hesitating to believe.

The Avengers have assembled into this conference room, and you had begun to try and explain what little you remembered Stark going over about it from the other side of the double-paned glass so radiation doesn’t leak out and affect everyone.

“I mean it’s not crazy. Plenty of scientists have theorized about alternate realities. I even did at one point. But moved on when, you know, aliens fell from the sky, and we realized there was plenty enough drama in our own universe.” Tony explains.

“So, what does this mean for us?” Stephen asks you try not to stare at him. He’s wearing a cape, that keeps moving on its own. He’s the farthest thing from an Avenger on your planet. He has no powers. He’s just a surgeon. Well, one of Hydras top surgeons but still, everything completely ordinary about him.

You make a mental note to check him out when you get back. If he’s working with the Avengers here, then maybe he had more ties on your planet than you know of. Then again, the same could be said about Bruce, and that’s just not true. You trust him more than anything.

“Nothing.” You shrug, voice echoing through the microphone connected through the wall. “I just need Tony’s help getting back.”

“But I don’t get it, why don’t you just go back how you came?” Clint asks.

“Well, that’s because I’m not sure how I came.” You think for a moment, already deciding that telling them too much about you and your planet would be a bad idea, which you admit is a little hypocritical considering you intend to learn everything you can about this world while you’re here. The last thing you need to do is admit to them you are the enemy, who hunted them for five years until they all died. And If they do find out, you need some sort of advantage.

“So, figure out how you got here and then promptly send you back? Should be a walk in the park.” Tony sighed.

“I could help. Search through some of the books back at the sanctum, there’s lots of information about alternate realities in there.” Stephen offered. 

“Good. Now onto the obvious.” Steve says, “What are we going to do with her in the meantime? She can’t just roam around the city until whatever is going on with her and radiation.”

“Give me a room, some food.” You suggest. “I’ll just kick back, relax, and enjoy the air conditioning until you send me on my way.”

_

They did, in fact, give you a room, actually, they gave you a floor. A floor that had it’s own separate air conditioning from the other floors. You turned that sucker so low you’re sure it will take days to reach the set temperature. First thing first you shower, washing away the blood spider guts from your skin. The water pressure is heavenly, much better than back home in that apartment. Steve and Bucky would kill for this, literally.

Once you’re out you wrap a towel around yourself and then stand in the middle of the large space feeling a bit out of your element.

“Uh, ceiling woman? Tuesday? What’s your name?”

“Friday” The AI answers. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, I need some clothes.” You nod.

“The Boss has already put an order in for several sets of clothing in your size, but currently you will have to wear the spares. Already set in the closet.”

You walk to the bedroom, and pull open the closet, the racks are bare and so are the shelves except one in the corner. Plain grey Stark industry logo sweats sit there, three different sizes for shirts and pants. They smell like they’re fresh from the factory and grimace turning your face from them. Those will not do. You walk out of the closest and head for the elevators.

“Hey, what’s Steve’s floor?”

“Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes share the ninetieth floor.” 

“Why am I not surprised? Birds of a feather.” You mutter, shaking your head to yourself and click the round button labeled nineteen. When the doors pull open the rush of warm air makes you sigh unhappily. It seems in any universe they like to ignore the temperature and suffer like idiots. Without you around they probably don’t have as much a need for it, but still. If you’re living with a billionaire, you don’t have to be afraid to have the air conditioning on.

Bucky’s leaning on the kitchen counter, directly across the floor from the elevator, in perfect view past the living room. The floor decorated and furnished nicely. Worn furnishings, some mismatching, and the walls a soft yellow color.

Your Bucky would have hated the yellow. Wanting something dark blue or light red. Your Steve likes blue as well, but in lighter tones, like his eyes. Even from across the room, you immediately see differences in your Bucky to this one.

He’s leaner here. Metal arm and older design. You guess without hydra he’s not regularly getting upgrades and changes. You wonder why he wasn’t down in the meeting when everyone was deciding what to do with you. Then again, the kid wasn’t there either.

Bucky turns at the sound of the elevator, and his eyes widen slightly when they land on you. Whether that has to do with him knowing you’re the radioactive freak that teleported into this universe with a gigantic spider stabbed through your abdomen, or the fact that you’re dripping wet wearing a towel the world may never know.

“I- what?” He says, trying to get some question out, not knowing which of a hundred he’s thinking of to ask first. You step forward.

“Sorry to bother you, I just don’t have any clothes and was wondering if I could borrow something that doesn’t smell like chemicals.”

He asseses you for a moment, the skeptical spy you know coming out to play. Trying to gauge if you’re telling the truth or using nakedness to gain some advantage in this. Hiding ulterior motives. It’d be a good play, except this isn’t a play, you have no interested in manipulating or gaining intel. You just want a t-shirt and some pants.

He nods once, almost to himself as he’s decided you aren’t here for games. At least as far as he can tell. “Okay, I’ll uh, grab you something- wait here.” He grunts lowly, and voice rough. You don’t allow yourself to lift an eyebrow until he’s out of sight.

It was weird, his reactions. He stands with his shoulders hunched, eyes low, and distrusting. His voice gruff and low, keeping a level of danger as well as an air of boredom. Everything pointing to him not being open. He’s aware, always alert and assessing, reading for a fight no doubt at any time. But he’s not interested in connecting. Not as lighthearted as your Bucky.

He has Steve. They aren’t working for Hydra. You can’t imagine why your Bucky would be more lighthearted and carefree when you guys constantly have to deal out executions, raids, and handle lab escapes in a world where New York had been decimated and rebuilt, right before your eyes. As appose to this healthy lively version, where he’s a hero, working for the good guys.

You bite back the smile that threatens to form at the thought of maybe your absence has a part to play in that.

He comes back out, holding two pairs of sweatpants and two shirts, one long sleeve, and one short sleeve.

“Here.” He hands them to you carefully, making sure your hands don’t make contact. You don’t bother trying anyway. Your skin starting to itch at the speed it dries in the hot air and with your heated body temperature.

“Thanks, Buck.” You smile, nodding heading back to the elevator. Wishing you had a bra or some underwear. Even a generic chemical smelling pair would work. 

“Uh.” He starts. It’s faint, but you hear it loud and clear, you spin around.

“Hmm?”

“What’s your name?”

“Y/n” You smile to hide the flash of pain you feel in your chest seeing any version of Bucky that clearly doesn’t trust you, that doesn’t know you. His only response is another grunt and you don’t hesitate to leave, heading for the staircase, instead of awkwardly waiting or the elevator. Five flights until your floor and the air is noticeably cooler here already. It makes you chuckle, and the noise echoes in the empty room. You drop the towel to the floor and slide on the black sweatpants and the short sleeve shirt over your head.

It just fits you. Bucky’s arms are broader, and he’s got space in the shirt to accompany muscle, but the height difference isn’t noticeable and your boobs fill out the extra space to make it seem like this Is something you would have bought yourself. If you had a bra it’d probably fit perfectly. The sweatpants are a slightly different story. You pull them up above your belly button and tie them off there, and there’s still about an inch of fabric curling under the heel of your foot. The height difference isn’t that extreme between you two. These must be Steve’s pants. He’s a bit taller than the both of you.

It’s an easy solution to figure out the mystery you bring the collar of the shirt up to your nose and inhale deeply. All together you get the strong sent of Bucky and laundry detergent. It’s clean, but the sent him clings to the fabric.

The pants smell the same as well, yet you can smell Steve on them, but faintly. Like maybe he only wore them once. It explained the sizes and you shrugged. Walking over to the floor to ceiling windows that lined the far wall, and you sat down on the floor. Looking out watching New York live. Trying to memorize every detail so you can tell Steve and Bucky all about it when you get home.


End file.
